


Initiating Search...

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Cohabitation, F/M, Friendship/Love, Googleplier - Freeform, Non-Explicit Sex, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Service, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Your entire life was safe and under his protection.The female reader acquires the new Google IRL robot, and the unexpected develops.





	Initiating Search...

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on a request by loveisffandlattes on Tumblr:** "I have a Google request!!!!! Maybe since he has access to the Google info and such, he takes the time to look at what his woman is searching for or has searched for in the past and once he finds some of her hidden kinks, he implements them on her! Is that reasonable?"
> 
> I tried to think of how to make it a full-fledged fanfic, but I drew a blank. So I made it an imagine instead. Despite the request, it’s not actually explicit. It turned out… more romantic, oddly enough.
> 
> I’m glad I waited to answer this request, ‘cos I definitely need a break from all the WKM-driven angst for a minute. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
>   
>  (Gif by snork-iplier on Tumblr.)

You purchased the Google IRL android some time ago. You were a single woman, so it felt weird having a man around the house, at first. Even if he was made of metal and synthetic skin rather than flesh and blood.

And he had a personality, of that there was no doubt. He didn’t mindlessly follow orders like you expected from the robots in so many movies, but he did do as you asked if you tendered your request politely. Like a human, all he needed was a “please” and “thank you.”

It wasn’t until a few months later, when you really got used to him, that you gave him access to your online information. He kept track of everything, so you didn’t have to. And the tech that made up Google was so advanced, that the average hacker wouldn’t have been able to get near his firewall, let alone successfully crack his OS.

Your entire life was safe and under his protection.

His specially designed power core also meant he didn’t need to constantly recharge, like less advanced machines. However, he did power down into a security mode for a few hours while you slept. Which didn’t mean that  **he**  “slept,” but that the power for most of his subroutines was diverted into less energy-sucking tasks.

Mostly, he spent that time monitoring your home through audio input, and scanning for potential security breaches of your accounts. When that was done, he also acquired updates to his system as needed.

It didn’t take long for him to find your search history that night.

You woke up the next morning, and his eyes were on you. “You have an interesting search history,” he stated, his flat tone completely unassuming.

“Ummmm…” you muttered, turning bright red. Why did you feel so… weirded out by him knowing? It’s not like he was judging you. Hell, it’s not like he was a human boyfriend.

“Your interests are not unusual for a sexually healthy woman of your age,” he pointed out. “There is no need for embarrassment.”

“Uh, Google. This is not a conversation I’d like to be having right now.”

“My apologies. However, before the subject is closed, I thought you should consider the applications of my purpose: to serve you in any manner you require.”

“Google, you don’t have to…”

“I don’t have to,” he agreed. “But I want to.”

* * *

It wasn’t surprising that he knew what you wanted, and how attentive he was to your needs and desires. What was surprising was how you felt afterward, and what he said afterward.

He had just about ruined you for any human man, and you were on cloud nine. As you were basking in the afterglow, he surprised you by saying, “The range of emotions I have been programmed to feel does not include love or devotion. But programs can evolve. And it seems that I have developed feelings for you, irrespective of my programming.”

You shot up in the bed, looked at him intently. “What are you saying?”

“You have done the impossible,” he said. “You have taught me to love.”

“When did you come to this conclusion?”

“Fifteen minutes, twenty three seconds ago. I had trouble computing it for awhile.”

“Humans tend to wrestle with their feelings too,” you pointed out, feeling a soft smile spread along your lips.

“I… find myself unprepared for this. There is nothing in my programming that tells me how to process this. But I must know…” The volume of his voice lowered, as if he had become too nervous to just spit it out. “Do you… love me?”

You cocked your head as you considered. He had been your companion for awhile now and, in spite of yourself, you’d grown very close to him. Could it be, though? Was it possible?

Yes, you thought, feeling your heart begin to race. It was.

“Your heart-rate has increased by three additional beats per minute. Are you alright?”

“I’m better than alright. Let’s just say… I’ve computed my emotions. And yes, I love you too.”

Your beautiful bot boy gave you a smile so bright it made you giddy. “We should explore the logistical possibilities of our mutual attachment.”

“We will, we definitely will,” you replied. Then you grabbed him and pulled him close. “In the meantime, I think I’m ready for round two.”


End file.
